Oneshots :P
by Fangirlxoxoxoxo
Summary: Soooo this was originally gonna just be one story. Nowwwww this is a bunch of one shots. Enjoy my weird brain! Kudos, comment, bookmark, and paw-lease enjoy these clawsome tails! :) Chapter 1 Lobes of Fun! Chapter 2 Just a Lil' Bit Clingy...
1. Lobes of Fun

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Adrien was confused, beyond confused. He was soaked, had a pounding headache, was in his bed when he remembered being at his desk, and saw his friends playing video games on his couch. His ears hurt, his body felt limp, and felt as if he had never used it. He slowly forced his aching body to get up and went with a odd gait to go speak to his friends. He paused as realization slowly took over his mind. It clicked as he turned to Alya./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""YOU!" He yelled with all his mightbr /"Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya rapidly said as she lept out Adrien's window./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"As Alya jumped out she looked ready for war. Oh how the group just loved Alya and Adrien shenanigans. Adrien also called on his transformation and lept to go after her. The other team members followed suit as they wanted to see how this would go down. Marinette shook her head with a sigh as she recalled how this started. It did seem like a good plan….But it came from Alya's head. That is dangerous turf bro./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"It was a Friday in Paris, and school (which Mari was late to) just let out. "Hey any takers for a sleepover?"Alya asked Chloe and /"Uhhhh, I can't tonight but Saturday is good." Marinette mused. Adrien is coming over tonight to play video games! Ughhh and tomorrow I have to wake up early to help my parents in the bakery Mari thought to /"I can do that too! So see you gals then! Text me...by the way Mari have fun with Adrien be safe!" Chloe high fived Alya before walking away. Mari was left a blushing mess no surprise /"She isn't wrong...Well have fun with your Fu meeting! After don't you do anything I would." Alya laughed with a wink. Mari blushed and regretted all decisions up to this point. Mari then walked outside to where Adrien was talking to /"Hey dudette, wassuppp!?" Nino asked /"Hmmm, the sky seems pretty up." Marinette replied sarcastically. While Adrien chuckled and grabbed her hand. They had been revealed for about 5 months, and dating for 4 of those. It still sent tingles up her arm each time their eyes met let alone...body contact (hand-holding keep a clean mind won't cha).br /Nino shook his head, "You've been around Adrien to much. Anyhow have fun with Fu, I gotta split!" Mari and Adrien took this as a cue to start walking to the /"How was your day bug?" Adrien sweetly /"Long -and I wasn't even here for the beginning of it! Alsooo, Alya and Chloe made a bunch of sexual jokes at lunch. Sometimes I envy your photoshoots."Marinette /"Awww bugaboo, how about instead of gaming we watch movies and cuddle?" Adrien /"You just want me to pet you while watching cat movies. I am onto you and you tricks." Mari /"Guilty. But it will be a clawsome time." Adrien winked as he /"As long as it is with you, sure." Marinette sincerely replied as Adrien looked at her with adoration. He squeezed her hand and they walked the rest of the way in happy silence. They didn't need to talk, just walking made the moment /Sometime later they arrived at Master Fu's shop. Adrien held the door open for Mari as they entered. Tikki and Plagg floated over to Wayzz and they began catching up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Late as always I see." The old man acknowledged with a /"Sorry Sifu…." Adrien said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his /"It is not an issue my pupils. Let us have some tea and discuss." Master Fu replied with a /They sat down as Master Fu poured three cups of jasmine tea for them to drink. He brought over some croissants and they sat in a triangle /"Recently I was reviewing the Miraculous book, and realized I forgot to inform you that you two have interchangeable mirculi (miraculouses). This is only if there is an emergency, but you can switch miraculi. Never wield both at once." Master Fu continued while turning to face Adrien. "If say Marinette were sick, instead of potentially harming yourself and Tikki, she could give it to you."br /Adrien and Marinette nodded. Over the span of about an hour the three finished their tea, and pleasant chatter filled the air. Later on the world would find a certain cat going into a bakery through a balcony. The world would also find a bug and a cat cuddling, watching movies, kissing lightly, and sleeping before separating ways./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"OoOoOobr /THE NEXT MORNING/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Adrien and Marinette walked with a basket in hand to the Place des Vosges. They texted the rest of Team Miraculous to meet them there for a picnic. The couple had briefed Chloe, Alya and Nino on their meeting with Fu except the whole interchangeable /"Hey Guys!" Adrien called out as they met up with their /"Hey! What did y'all need to say. Are the tabloids right? Are you eloping? Is M pregnant? I call Godmother!" Alya cheered as Marinette and Adrien turned /"No...we are only 15...Not for at least a decade." Adrien gently squeezed Mari's hand. "But, we scheduled this rendezvous to say. Our miraculi are interchangeable, and we can switch if needed. But Adrien doesn't have his ears pierced. And he is a dead man if he gets it done." Mari huffed /"You could get them pierced, and just wear earrings with us and at night." Alya /"Yeah, I was thinking that, but what are the odds I go to get them, without running into any press along the way." Adrien started with a sigh, and Marinette squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he kissed /"EWWW, GET A ROOM" Alya teased, while throwing a piece of popcorn at them. Chloe laughed and threw a strawberry at her, and Nino threw and grape at /"FOOD FIGHT!" Marinette yelled. The gang threw the remaining pieces of their brunch at each other before collapsing on their blanket in a fit of /"I HAVE A GENIUS IDEA!" Alya cheered as the lightbulb went off in her head. She also managed to get a few onlookers, who she proceeded to tell screw /"I can pierce your ears! Only us 5 will be there, and boom your good for emergency attacks on Paris!" Alya cheered!br /"Uhhhh, sure?" Adrien said hesitantly without thinking logistics./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"OoOoOobr /Later in the day the group found themselves in Adrien's room. Marinette had just called off her transformation, and there was a spotted lucky charm bag. The bag was filled with tiny, silver studs, an ear gun, and...another ear gun? Alya was loading up the gun, while Chloe drew the black dots on Adrien's ear. (If you haven't gotten your ears pierced the dots are drawn on to make sure you like the placement) Nino was busy setting up his camera to film sunshine child growing /"Are you ready?" Alya asked a squirmy /"Uhhhh. No? I don't really think I want to do this… Is it really all that necessary." Adrien sighed. It wasn't that he was scared of pain, it was just that this was Alya and something sharp...br /Alya grilled Adrien intensely before sighing. "I thought you might chicken out. Welp you are in luck! Nino hand me the other gun that was in the bag."br /Alya loaded needles into gun and shot a few times at /"A-AL-ALYAAAAAA!?" Adrien yelled frantically before passing /"ALYA WHAT DID YOU DO!?" The other team members /"Hehehe...I kinda bull tranqed him. He'll be out for a while. It wasn't that high of a dosage... At least I think?" Alya said /Chloe held up Adrien's lovely face while Alya shot his ears. Mari put a cleaning solution on his ears with gentle care, and the group high-fived in /"This was pretty anticlimactic…" Chloe sighed in /"We could prank him?" Nino /"No, Alya put him through enough." Mari protested. "Let's play video games!"br /"Sorry girl but I have a good plan…"Alya said with a scary look in her /"Chloe?"Mari /"I would prefer either...but pranking is the better of the two." She /Alya told the group their plan. Alya went to the bathroom and got a bucket meant for soaking feet. She filled it with water and walked back into his bedroom. Nino had grabbed a piece of camembear to test if Adrien would wake up. All it did was catch Plagg's attention. Alya through the bucket of water on Adrien, and it soaked him. He was drenched, and still passed out. Mari took pity on her young love as moved him from the chair to his bed. She took off his shirt for him and put on his sleep shirt she had made for his birthday. Nino carefully took off his shoes and pulled the sheets back. They all kissed Adrien's head lightly and went to play video /Adrien was confused, beyond confused. He was soaked, had a pounding headache, was in his bed when he remembered being at his desk, and saw his friends playing video games on his couch. His ears hurt, his body felt limp, and felt as if he had never used it. He slowly forced his aching body to get up and went with a odd gait to go speak to his friends. He paused as realization slowly took over his mind. It clicked as he turned to Alya./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""YOU!" He yelled with all his mightbr /"Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya rapidly said as she lept out Adrien's /The two chased each other around Paris. Chat Noir was gaining on Rena Rouge as Parisians took videos on their /"I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"Adrien /" SORRY BUT YOU SAID YOU WANTED YOUR EARS PIERCED!" Alya /"I WET MYSELF BECAUSE OF YOU!" Adrien said before covering his mouth embarrassed. The others started to laugh, and Mari went over to cuddle him. She was sworn to secrecy though… Years later on Adrien would find out. And let's just say he was a lil' bit ticked off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"EXTRA ~At the girls sleepover/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""That was fun." Chloe /"Yeah...sunshine is gullible!" Alya /"I feel bad..."Mari /"You feel bad that he isn't in your pants right now" Alya /"A-AL-ALYAAAA" Mari's face became redder than her suit as Chloe laughed./p 


	2. Just a Lil' Bit Clingy

**Chapter Text**

Yesterday had been a long, difficult, and tiring day. 1 test, 1 pop-quiz, 1 akuma, a 2 hour shift at the bakery, and 1 design tend to do that. Mari was dead by the time she fell asleep. Well she would have been if a certain cat hadn't stopped by. Yesterday was Thursday aka movie night. For once Adrien hadn't suggested a cat movie… They watched The Little Mermaid, and just threw on subtitles. Marinette had started to fall asleep, so Adrien paused his laptop and left. When Mari woke up, her phone was blowing up. Why was she in love with such a dork!?

(10:01) minou 3: I made it home safely! I love you so much Bug!

(10:10) minou 3: Sleep tight! Have some lovely dreams! (probably of me, I know mine will be of you!)

(11:10) minou 3: Morning! I made sure to wait to a safe time before saying hi!

(11:11) minou 3: 11:11 and you're my wish! How'd you sleep love?

(11:13) minou 3: I love you!

(11:14) minou 3: Lovebug!

(11:14) minou 3: Buginette!

(11:14) minou 3: Princess!

(11:15) minou 3: Mari!

(11:26) minou 3: ?

(11:27) minou 3: Ok you've been sleeping for 13 hours now there is no excuse. I am kind of concerned.

(11:28) minou 3: Nino told me Alya is with your parents having coffee until you wake up. Think of all the tea she is spilling. Mar, if you are up save us now.

(11:30) minou 3: Want to meet up to go to lunch at 1:00. I hope you're up by then. If not I'm coming over to wake you. :)

(11:30) [MISSED CALL FROM: minou 3]  
(11:31) [MISSED CALL FROM: minou 3]  
(11:32) [MISSED CALL FROM: minou 3]

(11:33) minou 3: Wake up I have a secret to tell you also my phone's dying.

(11:34) nino:) : Adrien's phone died but he told me to tell you he loves you and also to text me if you need anything.

Marinette forced herself to get out of bed, grabbed her phone, and went into the kitchen. Her Mom was talking to Alya as her Papa was in the bakery working.

"Mid day dear!" Sabine cheered lightly.  
"Ha, ha...I overslept." Mari replied.  
Sabine pet her daughter's head lovingly before departing. "I'm heading down to the bakery, come down if your gonna to leave. Have fun love you!"  
"I love your mom. I was just filling her in on our sickeningly cute Adrienette." Alya said slyly.  
Mari groaned and opened up her phone as Alya went to get her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, my, gosh! Adrien," Marinette moaned aloud upon scrolling through her feed. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"Meowch princess, but you love me!" she could practically hear him say. And she agreed.

"What did our cinnamon roll do now?" Alya said walking over to Marinette with two cups of coffee. Marinette shook her head.

"He's being Adrien."

"Stab him."

"I'd die."

"Of course you would." Alya laughed.

BONUS

(12:11) [MISSED CALL FROM: minou 3]

(12:14) minou 3: My phone is alive again! Lunch now?

(12:15) 3Lovebug:33 : Alya told me to stab you :3

(12:15) minou 3: Sooooo, that's a yes?

(12:17) 3Lovebug:33 : Duhhh, xoxoxoxo

(12:18) minou 3: xoxoxoxo

(12:18) 3Lovebug:33 : xoxoxoxo

(12:19) minou 3: xoxoxoxo

(12:19) 3Lovebug:33 : xoxoxoxo

(12:19) minou 3: xoxoxoxo

GROUP 4 MUSKETEERS

(12:20) Alya: if u guys keep up the xoxoxo's i will vomit


	3. Plagg Cycle Day!

"HAPPY CYCLE PLAGG!" Adrien cheered.

"Noooooooo! Kid...Did Tikki tell you?" Plagg groaned.

"Yup! I got you extra camembear! And we can have an extra secret bathtime! I'll dry you extra the way you like!" Adrien offered.

Plagg looked like he was gonna to cry. He had never had a chosen this caring for his cycle, let alone wealthy enough to do anything. Adrien his stupid smelly Adrien was just amazing.

"Plagg, I really do care about you! You are always there for me! So agenda, we are going to Master Fu's to have cheesecake, cheese pie, cheese- well cheese everything! Mari is cooking so it will actually taste good!" Adrien laughed before going into girlfriend-goo-gooland.

"Awww kid, don't make this weird. I will put cheese in your shoes." Plagg replied as Adrien chuckled.

"That was a dark day in history." Adrien sighed while shaking his head.

"Not for me…." Plagg retaliated.

oOoOoOoOo

Later in the Day

"Happy Cycle Day!" Marinette cheered lightly.

"That would mean more if you weren't cuddling that thing…" Plagg joked. Mari and Adrien are leaning on each other with their arms holding one another. They were basically the definition of sickeningly cute.

"For your birthday I have a lot of cheese goods and a little hat that I knit for you!" Mari cheerfully said as she hands him a small satchel.

"Aww, how you two have grown up!" Master Fu cooed.

"That is a euphemism. I mean Alya and I have been teaching them plenty. Before us these kids didn't even know what masturbating was. I mean they don't do it, but they know." Plagg laughed out.

"PLAGG!" Adrien and Mari both yelled while turning red. Mari walked over to a table they had set up in Fu's shop, and unveiled all the cheese goods. She made sure each person was distributed something before letting Plagg dig in. She would have given it all to Plagg, but no way after that comment.

"OHHHHHH, MUHHHHH, GAWDDDD! THESE TASTE SO GOOODDDD! Master, why couldn't you have given me Marinette. She would have made a better cat." Plagg complained jokingly.

"Ahhh, rude! I am right here man…" Adrien replied with a slightly offended look. "But, I don't blame you. Mari is the best!"

"How on Earth do you manage to make that sappy. Dude…. This is why I have four loves. Tikki, high quality cheese, your stinky socks, and Marinette. I mean only once in a blue moon maybe smelly you…" Plagg said to Adrien.

"Admit it. You love me." Adrien voiced.

"I might have some feelings...of emotional concern, empathy, and adoration towards you." Plagg replied slyly.

"Mmmhmmmm." Adrien said as he polked Plagg playfully.

Just as he said that the door sprung open. Alya and Nino walked in and Alya shouted, "WASSUPPPPPP! HAPPY CYCLE DAYYYYYY! Now that I'm here the party had clearly started. You can go do your kawami birthday celebration singie thingie."

Plagg did as suggested and floated in with the other kawamiis. They were having their party and the humans would just have to join in later.

"So, now that I am here let's get this party started!" Alya cheered as Master Fu sent her a questioning gaze.

"Oh what it's like to be young!" Master Fu chuckled.

They conversed for about 15 minutes before the kawamiis came back out. Tikki was the one to talk first "How fun it was to catch up with our fellow deities!"

"You didn't miss much people stuff either! I mean now that Plagg is out I have the perfect present. Adrien roast time!" Alya cheered happily as Plagg nuzzled her.

"Alya, no." Nino said in defendence of his friend.

"Ayla yes. So, to start this off-" Alya started as Chloe walked in through the front door.

"Helloooo. Did you start without moi? What an outrage!" She declared.

"Well, before I was so rudely interupted-" Alya once again began.

"LA, LA, LA, LA!" Adrien began childishly yelling.

"I WILL HURT YOU!" Alya threatened. "Now all of you shut your mouths. Not you of course Master. So what I was gonna to say is we all love Adrien, but he is a sick freak-"

"RUDE!" Adrien groaned in defense.

"But not wrong. Now AS I SAID BEFORE SHUT YA MOUTH! Gosh darnit people. Adrien has Ladybug underwear-"

"THAT YOU GAVE ME!" Adrien yelled as Alya punched his shoulder. "Owwww…" He mumbled afterwards.

"Serves you right. Lemme continue, he also has a ladybug body pillow, doll, and poster. And we all know that pillow is his favorite." Alya laughed as she punched Adrien again. This time he didn't object, just turned bright red. "I mean let's not hate too much. Owning stuff is nothing. But do you guys remember the time Adrien voiced how pretty, smart, and brave Mari is without realizing. This was pre-dating too. Ahhh good times." Alya reminised.

"If my memory serves me right than didn't you fall off a roof laughing so hard. Actually rolled is a better word." Adrien retaliated.

"...Well, Mari is a phone thief! She took your phone, Chloe's, and mine!" Alya yelled.

"ALYA! WHY BRING ME INTO THIS!" Marinette yelled. "I did give them back…" She mumbled.

"You stole my phone?" Adrien asked.

"Yes she did, lil' klepto." Alya said.

"Okay." Adrien replied.

"Just, okay?" Alya said surprised.

"I already knew that. I mean it's us, we have zero secrets. Stuff is still embarrassing, but not...new embarassing?" Adrien responded with a chuckle.

"Of course, they are the king and queen of PDA." Chloe started matter of factly.

A chorus of agreement rang through the room. Plagg who had kept quiet for most of that decided to speak up, "Thanks for making this my best cycle day yet."

They all continued to eat and joke for a couple of more hours before returning to their respective homes. For Plagg this really was his best cycle day yet.

Bonus

Even Later in the Day...

"Kid, thanks for doing all of that. I mean I am the closest thing to a responsible father figure you have clearly. I mean look at my excellence. And…wow I just realized I'm the closest thing to a responsible father figure you got. That is kinda scary, but I L-word you. And someone has to stop you from screwing up!" Plagg said emotionally.

"I L-word you too."Adrien declared.

"But, because it is my birthday I get permission to eat cheese without you complaining." Plagg said seriously.

"Not fair." Adrien moaned.

"So fair, kid suck it. I'm eatin' the cheese."

"You suck it." Adrien retaliated.

"Tell that to Marinette." Plagg jokes as Adrien turned bright red.


End file.
